Procedure for the production of a bar notch in the side of a side member and a bar notch at the end of a cross member for a bar joint between a side member and a cross member, and a machine for the implementation of the procedure.
The present invention relates to a procedure for the production of a bar notch in a side member and a cross member notch at the end of a cross member in connections with notched joints of the kind mentioned in the pre-characterising part of claim 1.
Up to now, such notches have been produced by milling using a rotating tool. This procedure is slow and cumbersome, as the tool is difficult to adjust. Furthermore, machines with rotating tools are complicated in their construction and therefore expensive to produce.